That's Called Love
by katiecrwfrd
Summary: Seventh course. The most important course for any student of the Hogwarts School of Magic and r the Marauders it means another year to make their mark in college. For James it means the last chance to conquer the love of his life ... Will he achieve it?


**That's Called Love**

 **Chapter 1: A not very good start**

Seventh course at Hogwarts School of Magic and most important year for all magicians,why?.For any year student means that he has to study hard to obtain the required N.E.W.T and start the career he had chosen; For Marauders means a year of opportunity to make a mark in school, and for James means a year of opportunity to conquer the love of his life: Lily Evans.

Our story begins in mid-September 1977. The Marauders were in Enchantment class, a class James did not like very much in spite of being good at the subject, the only thing he liked about that class was that Lily was there, He loved to see her, always in the front row, pointing to what Flitwick said in class ...

"Mr. Potter, I'm asking you a question," said Mr. Flitwick,

"Eh?" Said James looking up from his notebook, as he was whole class looked at him, but that would not make him nervous. "I'm sorry, Professor, it's just ... the class has inspired me so much That not to lose me not a note was making a scheme to summarize everything he has explained, sorry for not having heard your question.-

James obviously didn't pay attention.

"Please pay attention or I'll have to punish him," Flitwick said, "well, as I said-"

"What are you doing?" Said Sirius in a low voice. - Another joke for the Slytherins?

"No, it's a masterpiece for the first Quidditch game, but then I'll explain ..." James said.

"Then, to avoid risking the N.E.W.T, I have decided half of you will have a tutor ..." Flitwick said.

-WHAT? - Sirius asked

"The best of the class will help the rest so that everyone gets good scores, and to avoid problems, I will assign the couples," the professor finished. - the list with the couples will find them in their respective common rooms tonight - all the students complained.

When leaving the class:

"It can not be, now we'll have less free time," Sirius said annoyed.

"What are you worried about?" Even if we have homework or you don't bother to do them, "James laughed.

"That was before, but if I have a tutor now, he'll make me do them," Sirius said.

"Unless it's up to us to be tutors ourselves," Remus said.

-What are you talking about? Sirius asked.

"Maybe it's my turn to be your tutor," Remus said.

"That's a good idea," Sirius said. "Too bad Flitwick will assign us." As long as I do not touch Snivellus... "he said with a laugh.

"It would be fun to be a tutor to Snivellus, we'd have him at our feet," James said.

"I don't think it's up to you, or any of us being a guardian of Snivellus" Remus said. "He's going to be someone's guardian. He's very good at Charms even if he's an idiot."

"Hell, I hope he's not my tutor," Sirius said.

"Or mine," said Peter fearfully.

"I don't think so, I'll probably assign couples from the same house so they can study in the common room ..." Remus said.

"Or do not hide from the other," Sirius said, laughing.

"Let's see who we got to work with this year," James said with a laugh. They walked to the common room, and right at the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, Lily was coming out furious at the fat lady's painting, but she didn't see the Marauders.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, maybe they put a guardian on him and took offense," Sirius said.

"I don't think so, Lily is the best in Charms,"James said seriously.

"Oh! "I forgot we have Evans's suitor here," Sirius said, laughing.

"Shut up,Padfoot" James said, entering the picture of the fat lady. He approached the bulletin board and began to get his name on the list - WHAT? He shouted angrily. - It can't be, I have to talk to Flitwick! - James said leaving the common room in a rage.

"Now what does he have?" Sirius asked.

"Lily will be James's tutor," Remus said, looking at the list.

"What should not I be happy about?" Asked Peter.

"I don't think so, Lily will be James's tutor, and James expected to be a tutor," Remus said.

"Still with Lily, what more do you want?" Asked Peter.

"I don't know, I think James didn't even bother to see who his guardian was, maybe he just saw that his name was on the list and he was angry," Remus said.

"That's funny, Lily tutoring James ... I have to see that," Sirius said.

"And who has tutored me?" Asked Peter.

"Your tutor is Madeleine Carter," Remus said, searching the list. It's my turn to be your tutor, Padfoot!

-Great! - Sirius said laughing. - I think I was the luckiest.

Meanwhile, James was furious at Flitwick's office, "is that how is it possible? To tutor me? I should be a tutor! Besides, who could be better than me to be my tutor? "James thought furiously. He arrived at Flitwick's office ready to enter but stopped when he heard Lily speak into Flitwick's office:

"But, professor, is it ... can not you assign me somebody else?" I can work with anyone but him!

"Poor Lily, sure touched him with Snivellus" James thought.

"Miss Evans, it's not about working with someone who likes you or not, in your job you will not choose your co-workers, I'm very sorry you don't like your partner this time, but I can't make changes, He wants to be his tutor and doesn't help him, he will fail the matter, "Flitwick said. Lily said nothing. "Don't let me down, Miss Evans. Lily came out of the office with her eyes full of tears, but she didn't look sad but angry. He saw James standing at the door and gave him a look of hate, didn't say anything, then left. James didn't understand why Lily had looked at him like that, he had not said anything. Professor Flitwick came out.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" What brings you here? Flitwick asked.

"It's on the list you put on the couples," James said.

"Now you come to complain!" Flitwick said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't understand, why are they going to tutor me?" Should not I be a tutor? James asked as calmly as possible.

"Mr. Potter, I have assigned you a tutor because you haven't been paying attention in my class lately. Do you think I have not seen him draw when I am explaining a new topic? I can't put him as a tutor if he doesn't pay attention. Besides, Miss Evans is the best of the class, she will surely learn what it is to be a good student.

"Lily Evans?" She is my tutor Asked James.

-Yes, what hasn't seen the list? Flitwick asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I saw her ... Excuse me, forget I came to bother you, with your permission," James said from the office. She could not have better luck, Lily was her tutor! The perfect opportunity to get close to her! Although it would not be simple. Lily was not James's friend, she simply repudiated him. James had tried several times to invite her out, but it must be admitted that James had been very arrogant almost all his stay at Hogwarts, especially with who was once Lily's best friend: Severus Snape. Although Snape and Lily had not been friends since the fifth year, Lily had not shown that she wanted to be friends or even get along with James. But that was about to change, James was willing to do anything to get Lily's attention.

 **I hope you like this first chapter,sorry for the spelling mistakes since English is not my first language will be some.**

 **I hope you coment and follow if you like it.**


End file.
